slime_loversfandomcom-20200214-history
Muso
Musō (無双 Musou) is a character featured is a character featured in the manga and anime series Inuyasha by Rumiko Takahashi. He is voiced by Hiroshi Yanaka and Paul Dobson in the English dub. Character Overview Muso is the sixth detachment of Naraku, a powerful half-demon and the antagonist of the series. When he was released, he manifested without a face of his own, having apparently lost his identity. In his anguish, he killed a group of bandits and hacked their faces off to try them all, but deemed them too ugly to use. Only when he came upon a handsome monk did he fasten it onto his head, not only taking his face, but his very identity by taking on his name as well. Amnesic but carrying a thirst for bloodshed, Muso goes on a killing rampage and pillaging what he can to entertain himself and hopefully regain his memory. Appearance In his first appearance, Muso appeared as a completely nude man with an average slim, but slightly muscular build and long dark brown hair that reached past his shoulders. His most distinguishing feature was the complete lack of a face. After stealing the face of a monk named Muso and taking his name, he gained a handsome appearance with fair brown eyes and a mole underneath his left eye. His choice of clothing was whatever set of armor he fancied his eyes upon, usually having green colored body plates when fully clothed. Like all of Naraku's detachments, Muso bore a severe large spider-shaped scar on his back. Personality Muso was a rather savage individual who had no second thoughts on killing those who looked at him the wrong way, taking pleasure in killing them and burning their corpses if need be. He was however plagued by fleeting memories and when he remembered, he gained a dislike towards both Naraku and Inuyasha. He possessed an infatuation with the priestess Kikyo and desired to steal her away. Special Abilities Muso possesses the basic slime abilities of shapeshifting, liquefying and weapon formation. While Muso does not share any truly distinct powers like his "brothers" and "sisters", he shares the same method of shapeshifting as Naraku, able to transform any part of his body into hardened clay-like constructs such as tendrils and clawed hands. He is also able to regenerate any loss mass by absorbing the Saimyosho (poisonous insects in the English dub) into his wounds which also makes his body a more potent weapon. During his second battle with Inuyasha, he exhibits the ability to transform his body into more monstrous forms, but his torso and head remain the same as well as being able to immediately close any wounds inflicted on him. He can also survive repeated hits from Inuyasha's powerful Wind Scar attack and reform within mere seconds. His weak point is the spider mark on his back, which if struck, will kill him. Synopsis Muso was created by Naraku as his sixth detachment in order to fuse together and expel demons from his body to create powerful underlings. This detatchment however was a different case as he carried the heart of Onigumo, the bandit who sold his body to demons to form Naraku's very core and had planned to expel him in order to free himself of his human side. He emerged as a pulsating blob and was cast off into a cliff where it slithered off and wandered into a camp site belonging to a group of bandits. When the violent bandits attempted to stab it to death, the creature emerged from its cocoon and slaughtered the entire band where it then screamed in anguish without a face. The next day after, he immediately carved off the faces of every slain bandit and applied their faces to it to see which was more suited to him. Dissatisfied with the results, it discarded the faces into a river where it was then approached by a traveling monk, asking him where he came from and why he killed the men. Spotting another potential face, the demon stumbled towards the monk who then prepared to defend himself, taking a leap and slamming his staff into his head. However, the demon recovers and manages to grab a hold of his head and kills him, taking his face for himself. Now satisfied with the face he wanted, he took his robe and and set off to parts unknown. He then waited by a sidewalk and found a samurai passing by and took his sword and armor. Stealing a horse, the demon raids a nearby village, burning down houses and cutting down everyone that caught his eye. Having satisfied his bloodlust for now, he enjoyed the spoils he had accumalated and tried to relax. However, it was not enough for him as lingering thoughts in the back of his mind began to disturb him, the one that stood out the most was a woman. He then spots another village and planned to raid it as well to see if his memories could be restored. That is when he is then confronted by the half-demon dog warrior known as Inuyasha, accompanied by his fellow companions. They begin questioning him of his activities which he admitted to delightfully as well as his relationship with Naraku. The demon claimed that he was unable to recall anyone by that name or who he was himself, but decided to name himself Muso on the spot, the name of the monk whose face he stole. Uncomfortable with the look on Inuyasha's face, he advances to attack. Unfortunately, he and his sword are unmatched when Inuyasha draws his own which then transforms into a giant blade resembling a fang and manages to completely destroy his sword and arm. Although momentarily stunned, he had not yet gone down. Suddenly, a group of demonic insects flew from seemingly out of nowhere and fuse together into his stump of an arm and completely regenerates it. By subconscious reflex, Muso attacked Inuyasha by transforming his arm into a trio of highly prehensile tendrils which proved to be a match for his sword. It was then and there that he caught sight of a young girl that bore an identical resemblance to the woman in his memories. Having remembered who she was, Muso hastily ensnared her in his grasp and laughed triumphantly, having remembered that the woman's name was Kikyo but unaware that the girl before him was her modern-day reincarnation, Kagome Higurashi. Inyasha quickly cuts him down and releases Kagome from his grasp but he quickly tries to advance his assault. Inuyasha blocks Muso's way but he thinks he is mistaken about Kagome's identity. Seemingly out of nowhere, Inuyasha unleashes a mighty wave of demonic power from an attack called the Wind Scar which shreds his body into pieces, seemingly killing him. After some time had passed however, his pieces reassembled and he recovered completely from the attack, now remembering who Inuyasha was and clues about who he himself really was Trivia Category:Characters Category:Manga characters Category:Anime characters